The present invention relates to a solar panel. More particularly this invention concerns a system for mounting a solar panel on a roof.
A standard solar panel is rectangular and planar with four straight edges. A profiled molding running along the edges and typically of C-section opens downward perpendicular to the plane of the panel. The panel is mounted in place by screwing this edge molding directly to appropriate mounting strips secured to the roof. Driving the screws accurately is hard and it is often difficult to get access to set the necessary screws, especially when panels are mounted in close juxtaposition to one another.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting system for a solar panel.
Another object is the provision of such an improved mounting system for a solar panel which overcomes the above-given disadvantages, that is which makes it very easy to solidly mount the panel in place, even immediately adjacent another such panel.
An elongated roof profile and a solar panel having a profiled edge molding are secured together according to the invention by a separate mounting profile between the edge molding and roof profile and having formations engaging the roof profile and preventing movement of the mounting profile relative thereto generally parallel to a plane of the panel, formations engaging the roof profile and preventing movement of the mounting profile relative thereto transverse to the plane, formations engaging the edge molding and preventing movement of the mounting profile relative thereto generally parallel to the plane, and formations engaging the edge molding and preventing movement of the mounting profile relative thereto transverse to the plane.
Thus according to the invention the mounting profile, which can extend the full length of an edge of the panel or only along a portion of this length, serves for holding the panel to the roof profile, eliminating the need for complex fasteners or screws. The mounting profiles can be mounted on the roof profiles in advance, or can be installed right in the field.
The roof profile in accordance with the invention has at least one elongated arm transverse to the plane, having a upper edge provided with a short lip extending generally parallel to the frame, and engaged between the formations preventing movement of the mounting profile relative to the roof profile generally parallel to the plane. In addition the formations preventing movement of the mounting profile relative to the roof profile generally parallel to the plane include a pair of arms projecting downward from the mounting profile and embracing the one arm of the roof profile. More particularly the formations preventing movement of the mounting profile relative to the roof profile transverse to the plane include a tab projecting from one of the mounting-profile arms and engaging underneath the lip of the roof-profile arm.
The edge molding in accordance with the invention has at least one elongated leg transverse to the plane, having a lower edge provided with a short lip extending generally parallel to the frame, and engaged with at least one of the formations preventing movement of the mounting profile relative to the edge molding generally parallel to the plane. The formations preventing movement of the mounting profile relative to the edge molding generally parallel to the plane include a pair of parallel and upwardly directed arms at least one of which engages the edge-molding leg. One of the mounting-profile arms is formed with a lip directed generally parallel to the plane, engaged behind the lip of the edge-molding leg, and constituting the formation preventing movement of the mounting profile relative to the edge molding transverse to the plane. More specifically the formations preventing movement of the mounting profile relative to the edge molding generally parallel to the plane include a pair of parallel and upwardly directed arms flanking and capturing the edge-molding leg.
In another system, the edge molding has another such elongated leg transverse to the plane, having a lower edge provided with a short lip extending generally parallel to the frame, and engaged with the formations preventing movement of the mounting profile relative to the edge molding transverse to the plane.
The mounting profile can be formed with an elastically deflectable elongated rib extending transverse to the plane and having an outer edge formed with a barb engaged behind one of the lips of the edge molding and constituting the formation preventing movement of the mounting profile relative to the edge molding transverse to the plane. In another system the edge molding is of C-section, open inwardly parallel to the plane, and has a lower arm extending parallel to the plane and engaged with the formations of the mounting profile preventing movement of the mounting profile relative to the edge molding both transversely and generally parallel to the plane.